Twin Hybrid
by DryBonesReborn
Summary: Justice fears no evil. A young mysterious woman is out to expose Osborn for all he is. Who is she? What doe she want? What powers does she posses? Most importantly Whose side is she on?
1. Osborn Exposed

Twin Hybrid

(Chapter1: Osborn Exposed)

DBR © characters not marvel. Harry Osborn, Otto Octavius, Spiderman © Marvel.

The interviewees wait on the next question, not knowing what to expect. Swiftly, a lean teenager stands; her short, shaggy mahogany hair faced the audience. Shocked by her boldness to stand and walk to the front of the stage, their eyes bulged. "Hello. Do you have a conscience?"

The interviewees stuttered, "Um, I think I have one."

"Me too."

"_Don't_ play dumb! You run a corrupt organization."

The crowd cheered. Bursts of laughter erupted.

"Corrupt?"

"C-o-r-r-u-p-t as in selling stocks from companies you forced to go under, mistreating brilliant scientist such as Octavius, demanding your workers have the worst union and pump it full of spies to silence the masses…"

"Is that all? Or do you have any other questions?"

She noticed her microphone was being pulled away. "Stop that! I'd liked to continue to expose this organization!"

"The only 'exposure' you'll get is that we forgot to donate to charity last year."

She yanks the microphone away and runs on stage. The noise of cheers grew louder.

"What about Tritium? Why is it that it's so hard to come by? What about other super computers that only your company is allowed to invest in? That's not fair to New York's companies. You're monopolizing on the technology field!"

"All companies have the same opportunity. The world needs to know why you are the top technology company in New York. What if I fill you in-black markets, bribes, missed taxed forms, lawsuits, un-filed safety sanctions---"

"No, no we don't miss the forms. Look, um, um, other companies still exist that um, are allowed to compete with us."

A loud voice bellowed in the distance. "Security!"

"Others would like to ask questions."

She turned to the crowd. "Who wants me to ask more questions?"

They cheered louder.

"Wow, you're a great reporter. Wow.."

Another laughed, "But-but, we have no secrets that are that interesting."

"Oscorp is getting money from very dangerous, very secretive providers to fund the Alloy Initiative. For everyone watching, if you want to know how dangerous Oscorp is, you'll go to yeah--"

"Let me finish!"

"Thanks…" the security guards moved to the front of the room.

"You have no soul! And you have no soul! And Oscorp makes me sick!" She pointed to each of them as Security whisked her away.

"Shut off the camera!" One interviewee stated while he dialed numbers on his phone. "Mr. Osborn, we have a problem."

Cheers invaded the large room as the two interviewees still shocked, wondered if it was a prank. Mr. Osborn wasn't one to set up jokes.

A quick thud pricked their ears, as the guards now were sprawled on the floor.

"Osborn Operations On Close Watch."

The paper read from J. Jonah Jameson's hot little hands.

He sneered happily. "I know that kid couldn't properly run his dad's business. He's probably had thugs working for him all this time. That's why it takes intelligence to run a company. He should have sold the business not let his dimwit son take care of it."

He sipped his coffee slowly as a package of photos was handed to him. He nodded at Betty.

"Can't Parker give me these? Where is he?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "He said he couldn't make it. He asked a friend to give them to me, to give to you."

"Spiderman is old news. This insane young rebel likes causing trouble. I admire her fight-the-power mentality. What should I call her?"

As he leapt into thought, a black shadow passed his window quickly. His coffee cup fell from his mouth to the desk spilling coffee on the paper. "Blah! What the heck was that? Don't tell me, it's a window-washer on skates?"

He shot from his chair to look out side. The shadow moved slowly from the edge of the building, then around the corner.

"Weirdoes. Why does this city have so many weirdoes?"

Around the corner, two tentacles approach the shadow as a familiar foe spoke. "What did it say?"

The female shadow spoke, "What do you think? I've made the news."

She remained in the hiding place.

The tentacles wrap around each other, "Good that will keep me out of the news. It's time to go back to the lab."

The female voice wined, "For how long?"

The left appendage slammed the roof, "For one more day. You then can go to school and make friends. Just don't trust anyone, like morons do."

The shadowy lady folded her arms. "Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Twin Hybrid

(Chapter 2)

_She ran as fast as she could. Her little legs couldn't take her any further. She ran from her house. It was a stupid idea, but most kids try to run away and don't. She was determined to see if her parents really loved her. She raced around fences and through fences. She no longer saw familiar neighbors or neighborhoods of New York. The street was a busy intersection. She couldn't cross it. The danger of the whizzing cars was a strong deterrent The little girl sniffled as she ran down an alley-a dark alley. Her brown eyes scanned the area looking up and down. A rolling soda can made her jump. _

_It rolled away._

_Odd scratching sounds echoed in the alley. Harsh language waved in and out of the entrances._

"_Bad mans?" She thought. "If my mommy really loves me, she wouldn't have yelled at me. Why can't I climb the wall? I hope there is no bad mans."_

_A silver object whipped past her vision. She squeaked with terror. "Mommy!"_

_She leapt against the wall, dropping her blue bunny. Her hands stuck to the wall as a curious red glow shined on her face._

_The darkness faded as a man's face smirked in the soft red radiance._

Audene Gunner's eyes snapped open. Tears had soaked her shirt. She sighed seeing the refrigerator half opened. She rubbed her ruffled, short brown hair.

It was night.

"What was I thinking? What a weird dream."

A male voice asked from the flickering lounge. The TV's light hid his features. "What happened?"

" I was reading the newspaper about Osborne and fell asleep. I dreamed I was running away from my parents. I was adopted, right?"

"Of course. Do you remember your previous parents?"

"Yeah, Winters. They were mean. I don't even know how I was adopted."

The TV continued to flicker as he spoke. "Winter's signed the papers in the park, you wondered off for a few seconds. You probably are confusing that with something else."

She sighed. "I better get it straight. School starts for me tomorrow."

As usual, the daily rush to school was the norm for May Parker. She'd swung most of the nights to stop crime and come inside to sleep at 2 Am. She'd then had to be at school at 8:00.

She rushed through the doors of her high school as a junior. She tripped over a purse on the floor of a locker of girl she never met. The shorthaired blond girl with small watermelon colored glasses stared at her for a while. May apologized, grabbed her bag and dashed off; all the while, the girl stared.

May took her seat out of breath and endured the embarrassing look from her teacher. May's tardiness was a common family 'trait'. This trait now was tiresome for her teacher. Her teacher pointed to the door and May sighed. She left her books there, flew from the seat, and walked solemnly to the door.

Her destination-the principal.

The new student walked into the class room she left and took a seat next to hers.

"Wonder what excuse to use this time. I could try the truth and see what happens."

Later on that day, at lunch, May carrying her tray, saw the girl she ran into. "She looks lonely."

The girl was the same height as May, had the same eye color and apparently the same interest. She had her science book out.

May smiled and sat down next to her. The new faced girl gave her an odd look.

"You want to sit next to me?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, unless you are a biology freak."

May smirked. "I am a biology freak. I'm more freak than you think."

They both laughed as she was nibbling on a few potato chips.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Audene Gunners. I hate being new, but I came here."

"So, is this your first year here? Did you go to another school?"

"No, I was home schooled for a long time. I wanted a life other than books, so ironically I came here. I pestered my adopted parents until I got the opportunity to um, utilize the chance I've been given. Doh."

May blinked. "Who home schooled you?"

She looked away. "I can't really tell you too much. It's a long family story. I've had four adopted parents. A mother and father, and a mother and father—um, and just a single dad raising me. I don't know who my real parents are. Everyone gave up hope because—I'd rather not discuss it."

"You seem depressed?"

"I'm not used to so many people around."

"Do you live under a rock?" May took a sip of pop.

Audene seemed to be in a trance. She stared for a bit before answering her. " You could say that. I understand your sentence and am thinking of the best possible way to answer you. Ugh! I did it again!"

May's brows squashed together, "Did what?"

"My family raised me to use a lot of words and think logically. It's hard to say those things here. I know that New York public schools aren't exactly the kind of people who can go to Harvard. We are, however, at the worst school. I hope my words are not having a soporific effect on you."

May smirked. "My dad does that all the time. I'm like, 'stop talking like that'. It's ok. I understand."

"How can I fit in if I sound like a dictionary?."

"Well, you can't hide who you are. (Boy, why did I say that?). The real you needs to show."

Audene sighed. "Well, don't expect to meet him. He won't show up for 'open-house.' He hates this school and many other things. He limits his interaction for a reason. Noone thinks that single parents are good at raising kids and I know that I've got that stereotype."

"Wow, you really hit hard with deep subjects." May blinked.

Audene looked around the cafeteria. She noticed the chatter, and people all the pointed at her.

"I heard it in the halls before you tripped over my purse. I'm just a looser kid from some deprived house hold. You'd think I would fit in, after all New York is full of deprived youth. What sets me apart is that I'm a geek. I'm better off in the lab, than hanging out with everyone else."

"I'm a geek too, if that makes you feel any better. I play basketball like everyone else, but it doesn't mean I'm a pro."

"I have yet to embrace such a sport. I prefer mental games—chess is the way."

"Well, one thing, um about making friends is to try new things, whether you think you'll like them or not. And don't over-analyze things." May smiled.

Audene and May continued chattering the whole half hour eating their lunch, ignoring the gossip behind their backs. The sound of the lunch bell echoed lunch time was over. They took up their trays. Audene sat hers down as her phone rang. She really enjoyed just blabbering away, but now something more important was at hand.

"I have to go May." Audene said folding her eyebrows.

"Go?"

Audene shook her head. She dashed out the door with May staring. Kids bumped into her trying to get past her. May walked down the hall, seeing Audene exit the door, not with her backpack but her purse. She took her glasses off and her hair! Audene's short shaggy brown hair fell forth. The door slammed behind May, making her jump out of her thoughtless staring.

"What was that?" May asked as she walked to the door that Auden had left. May yawned. "I wish I could follow her, but I have to take a test now. I can't take 3 make-ups in one day."


	3. A Green Encounter

Twin Hybrid

(A Green Encounter)

The elegantly decorated, and dimly light dinning halls way lead to the lively dining area, for the many guests. One guest in particular, was no guest at all, but merely a well-dressed intruder. Her thick brown hair was adorned with a flower pink diamond clip to match her pink flowing dress. She twirled and giggled as the guard let her into the main room. She carried a large ugly brown purse with her. Each step in her fancy, almost glass like high-heels, made her smile even more. She hugged her purse closer in thought. The purse was her best witness. This young lady knew its capabilities (to eavesdrop on the delightfully secrets of her guardian's enemy).

A bright green 'O', much like something from the "Wizard of Oz," hung over the stage, above the spot where a future speaker will speak. She sat not far from the front, seeing the large letter and folded her arm to her face; she covered her face keeping others from seeing her mischievously look.

She smirked. "Well, Mr. Osborn are you casually late? Has my last stunt spooked you?" Her inner question was a joy to revel in. The guests chattered amongst the slowly dimming lights. The show was soon about to start, with her mind still wondering about Harry.

Guards gradually stepped out from side entrances and blended into the audiences that were gathering.

"Now, that is more like it." Her lips curl up.

She angled the purse just right. The blinking record icon flashed as a man took the stage. He took the microphone and greeted the audience. "Sorry about being a bit late, it seems that my driver thought the party was at my house, not at an actual dining place. I do crawl out from my rock you know."

The audience let out muffled laughs.

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead. "And to begin business. Why have I welcomed you all here? I want you to see all that our company has done and to thank the major donors to Oscorp."

"Due continue on Mr. Villain," she smoothly whispered.

"Recently, a certain reporter has ruined the press conference and said that well," he laughed in embarrassment, "—our company is corrupt. So, I'd like to show what Oscorp has done that I can say leaves our conscience free at night. The "Flower an Hour" project was created for those who are homeless to plant flowers around the city. Our next project was—" his phone rang. "Please excuse, me." He took off stage to answer it. Not long after, he returned smiling. "The young lady who interrupted our report is not here. If she is, she will be escorted out." Harry paused for a second. "If you are here, we could chat after the meeting alone. I do have time to meet with potential partners." The crowd laughed. "After all, a former business foe can be the best business buddy." He clicked his tongue.

"Oh, Harry, innuendoes aren't good for a public interest. And besides, I'm not your age. I guess all men are alike."

He waved his arm out, "I have other projects to name. The most promising project is the Alloy Project, which this miss reporter has stated as being evil--" He yanked out a projector remote, clicking on a hologram that arose from the floor. The image was of a mini chip with pink wiring.

"This is no evil. Humans have wondered for centuries what they could to do to be better, faster and stronger. We all know that a certain crackpot professor had one in his spine; unfortunately, he didn't think to carry a back-up. This shame has haunted Oscorp industries for about 17 years now. This chip isn't for tentacles at all. This chip's purpose is to provide the best resources to save a life. The small circuit reads vital signs can induce shocks and adjusts the body temperature. It not only can do that, but release nanobots if there is an injury. There is more, but that's all I can say for now."

"Daddy will be proud," she whispered and then took a sip of water.

He clicked on the other button allowing the chip to rotate. "More endorsement means more perfection. This is only a prototype. I'd like to thank all over you who have taken the time to come see what Oscorp is doing."

Seeing that he was wrapping up, she gracefully got up and walked not two steps when a guard grabbed her arm. "Miss, I think Mr. Osborn would like to talk to you."

"I'm afraid it's not the best time."

He whispered foaming anger, "Then make time."

She turns and glares. "I'm not a baker. You don't want me to make a scene, now do you?" She tilts her head, cracking her neck. Her left hand forms a fist of cracking knuckles.

The tall mean smirked. "You think you can take on me?"

Seeing that it would be not classy to make a scene, she winked and said, "Ok, big boy, I'll see what Mr. Osborn has to stay. But don't expect anything to go his way."

"That's more like it." He lead her out a back door, down a black hall way to a helicopter that was outside.

"I see Mr. Osborn likes to use the best travel means. You don't get traffic do you?" She trotted heavily and awkwardly on the gravely rooftop with the hand of her kidnapper on her shoulder.

Harry Osborn rushed from another exit and opened the door for her. He winked and noticed she drew a dry smile. The lady rolled her eyes upon seating her bottom on the seat. She blew kisses at the guard who closed the door for her. Harry Osborn buckled up at the same time she did. She drew in a breath and waited for his answer. He places his hand around her shoulder, as an irritated glance leaps out from her eyes.

"I know you are the reporter lady who likes to drop in and see what operations I'm doing. You somehow they are morally wrong? Care to share what information you have gathered?"

"You cannot scare me into saying a word. I don't fear you."

"You see," he pulls out a few hundred dollars from his fancy coat pocket, "I can explain in simple terms that my projects are safe and are not harmful to anyone."

"Is that bribe money, Mr. Osborn?"

"Oh, this?" He expresses a playful smile, "just some getting to' know you money'. I want to show you I'm generous. I can't have you accusing me of not giving to funds. Care to say what funds are in need of money?"

"You're so obviously trying to bribe me, you buffoon, that it's practically dripping from your hands." She points her nose a little higher.

He sucks in air. Harry places the money into her hands. She withdraws her hands and folds them. The helicopter dips a bit, making her bounce forward, giving her a jolt, as he asks, "Do you have a name? Or do you prefer the name Miss Truth Seeker?"

"I do have a name. I have several names in fact. I don't think that telling you would be a good thing. Care to tell me why you are kidnapping me? Also, where are we going?"

"We are going to my mansion. If you wanted to see what horrible distortions of law; then you have to go to the source. You can look around all you want."

She laughs.

"A good reporter never lets on to when she'll do her investigation. And by the way, I have to wish good luck. I have to be getting home for the night. Father doesn't like it when I stay out to late."

"What father is that? The town mayor?" He lets out a smile, as hers only grows. She gives him a little wink. Her hands unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Oh, he's way more important than that--"

"The president of the United States?"

"Ha! He wishes he could run the state. You've met him before. It was a shame you never did see how far he could really go."

Harry's brow twitched upward. "I'm intrigued."

She blew him a kiss. "Goodbye, but not for long. He might visit you sooner than you think."

The young lady punched her fist through the glass and twisted the door open. She flew backwards in the air. Harry stared wide-eyed.

"What? What!"

The wind whipped her hair as she fell. She pulled a cord that flipped a up the sparkly back part of her dress, having revealed a pink parachute. Miss Truth Seeker landed on the roof and tumbled to a stop. A few silvery tendrils waved near the edge as she leapt off.

"Bernard Jr. I need some bourbon. It's been a long day!"

The moon lit up the night, as the stars echoed the same brilliant light. Not all was quiet, not all was right. This night belonged to an old partner long forgotten, long thought of as gone. The funny thing at night is when dreamers dream, not everyone at night sleeps. One person in particular, waited for this hour, waited for the chance to use the darkness to seek out what was needed, desired, for the biggest step for redemption—redemption in the technological world. A chance, during the unsuspecting hours, to gain back the glory that was stolen at the death of a cherished one by this person's nemesis. And to gain back honor in the community, honor taken when the work this human being did was ruined by the interference of a red and blue suited nuisance. This all was contemplated under the pale light. It reflected off of the darkened glasses on the wolfish-smiled person, as he waited in the cool shadows of the Osborn mansion..


	4. Of Secrets and Web

Twin Hybrid 

(Ch4 Of Secrets and Web)

Doc Ock, Harry Osborn, Spiderman © Marvel Aqua Arachnia © DBR

Harry got back to his mansion in no time. He hurried down a glass of bourbon, just like he demanded his butler to bring him. He stared at the mirror, aware of the painful failures that plagued his name. All his charity work, his donations to other companies, even his collaborating with former enemies still left unanswered questions in his mind. He wanted to know most of all where the dead corpse of Octavius was.

He poured another bit of bourbon in his glass and he then bitterly spoke "I'd love to spit on his rotten corpse. It's probably blue now. He destroyed my economic empire. And what should I do about Peter?"

The glass fell hard into the fire as he huffed. "Some friend."

Familiar rattling and clicking noises filled the cold air. Harry's eyes glanced outside. His feet slowly moved him closer to the odd distraction making him stop thinking dismal thoughts. He started to laugh. In his hand held the only comfort he'd ever known.

"I always knew he'd be the clichéd mad scientist. It's always that way. I can never trust a stock dealer to give me good advice on anything." He tilted the bottle up and then looked below the scenery until he continued aloud, "Guess I'm looking down on ya know? Ha! Here's toast to your ruin and to my new company initiative! And death to Peter Parker, whether I do it, or someone else does. He has to pay…"

The wind rustled his hair as he stared outward. Soon, he walked in and slumped into a red leather chair, he let the bottle fall to the ground. He rubbed his face with his hands. The constant nagging feeling that repeated the idea that coming back from failure, would be not easy tormented him. Revenge called for him several times day and night.

"Killing Peter wouldn't bring my company back. It would only alleviate the painful thing he had done. So what if my dad was the Green Goblin. He was taking care of those who wanted to steal the company form our control. He's the only hero!"

Harry threw a pillow at his friend's picture on the stand. It was their graduation photo. It fell with a hard bang which tossed glass into the air near the fire place.

Harry soon felt something tug at his shoulder. "Peter!" He stood up saying, with his back to the intruder. "I've told you several times there is nothing to talk about."

Hearing the silence, Harry put his hand on something cold, metallic and oil smelling. He swallowed hard.

"It's not funny to play tricks on me. You've did this to me before!"

Harry turned to see a tall figure, topped with a hat, hidden by the darkness of the room, and the barely suitable candle light.

The bottle of bourbon now was picked up with a Klink and taken from Harry's sight.

"It can't be."

His ghostly white face stuttered, "You're dead! Just like my dad Norman! What are you-the ghost of financial past?"

He chuckled. Crimson lights soon light up Harry's face. "I'm not here to teach a Christmas-time lesson. I have other business to attend to."

"Like-like what?" Harry moved back, wobbling a bit.

"Since you know so much more about Peter than I do, being friends and all, you wouldn't mind sharing a bit of information about his family life."

A tentacle wound its self slightly around Harry.

"Uh, we're not exactly friends." Sweat dripped from his face.

"I don't care if you have remained friends are not. You will give me an answer about his wife."

"MJ? He stole her from me!" Emotions spun around his mind like a tornado. The furious winds made his heart race, and increased the dizziness already inside. His hatred boiled up in his eyes, yet they stared into the face of another enemy.

"You're not real!"

"I do believe I'm as real as the pulse blood racing through your veins, Harry. Grand illusions do not stay when you open your eyes. If I wasn't real, you'd wake up in your nice, exorbitantly priced, 600 thread count, sheets in the most uncomfortably, cold-sweat. Since I am real, you better worry that I do not strangle you in your finest grave clothes."

Harry's eyes lowered to the floor as the breath he exhaled became shallow. Now, the paleness extended down from his face to his arms. The legs supporting him gave way. The tentacle behind Harry constricted around his waist and kept Osborn from slamming onto the polished wood floor. His arms went limp as his watched displayed 2:00 Am.

The glowing eyepiece of the tentacle admired the watch. "Leave it."

At the same moment, a woman in a black leather outfit scaled the walls of the Osborn Industries building. Her outfit adorned with an orange spider, similar to Spiderman's, but with an "8" as the dominating feature, decorated her front and back.

She pulled open a top window with her four orange-stripped arms. The black spidery woman enjoyed her work.

Her mask was much like Spiderman's, except it had several wavy orange stripes on its neck on the back, and orange outline around reflective orange lenses. The mauve gloves of hers gently open the window as she climbs in. Her orange boots, tipped with mauve color leap to the ground quietly.

She looked ahead at the piles of crates that contained parts from around the world.

"I see he's not the only one who goes shopping at the black market," she whispered.

Her fingers pressed her also mauve belt. Small round black beads lay in her right hand.

"I think daddy said not to leave any evidence, but to rock the baby to sleep," She rolled them onto the ground under the workers feet.

A few workers noticed and commented in their faded green outfits, "I think we have mice pellets."

An older worker stepped from a loading truck, "We had better not! We can't afford to have any outside person see this place---" black gas rose straight up into their nostrils. Several more pellets were rolled down other isles causing the same effect as the black spider woman kept moving through the factory.

She heard the thuds of the fallen workers, "Playtime over." She dashed through the warehouse. At the sound of men, she climbed the ceiling.

"Ok, who wants to take me on the tour?" She jested, upon having walked on the roof for a few minutes. "Where's the secrets of the Alloy project?"

She dropped down and grabbed a local worker. "Shush! Don't make a noise. I'm not a black widow. I just want to talk."

"Uh-uh" He stuttered in her grasp. "What are you?"

"That's not important. I'm Aqua Arachnia, sounds cheesy but not as cheesy as what will happen to you if you do not tell me what I want to know."

"What do you want to know? I don't think Mr. Osborn will be happy."

She grabbed his arm back. "I don't think you'll be happy much longer if you don't tell me what room harbors this Alloy stuff."

"Ro-o-o-m 336! Please don't hurt me."

She kissed his cheek, grabbed him, and pointed her fist in his face. She pressed a pink button on her mauve glove and black mist filled his face. He started coughing and fell down asleep. She walked over his body on the floor. "You're too cute to kill." She mused as she ran down the hall full of rooms of various sizes, until seeing a glass room. It was highly guarded and leapt at the guards, knocking them unconscious.

Her sense sent shivers up her spine. Aqua Arachnia spun around just in time to get shocked by a stun gun. She quivered on the floor in pain. As the guard handcuffed her, her hands behind her back, she whistled.

"You think this will hold me?" He heard her reply as he pulled her to her feet. She back-kicked him against the wall.

Aqua Arachnia sat on the ground and reversed her arms, until the handcuffs were in front of her. The sense tingled much stronger now yellow vapor poured down from the ceiling. The glass entrance door sealed shut.

"Oh no. I'm not even done playing yet. Daddy wont' be happy now. I know this will have an adverse effect on me…" Her sentence wavered off as her breath became filled with the vapor. Aqua Arachnia fell to the ground. She pulled off her glove and opened a small container filled with a radio receiver. Her fingers sloppily pressed it, until a blinking signal turned on. Her arm slumped over, leaving the device to fall and spin on the ground.

The signal beeped on…


	5. Pandora's Metal

Twin Hybrid

Chapter 5 (Pandora's Metal)

Harry Osborn, Doc Ock, Spiderman © Marvel, Aqua Arachnia © DBR

Pandora- see _Pandora's Box_ if you have not heard of this legend.

Her head was spinning when she awoke. Aqua Arachnia opened her eyes to see bright lights and a glass dome structure around her.

"Ugn," she pulled her arm, with resistance she dryly spoke, "what a nice welcome present—shackles."

She smirked. "I think interrogation is the next present I should look forward to."

Aqua Arachnia waited quite a while as a tall, slender man wearing a green suite, bearing a mustache came up to her cell.

"Let the games begin."

"You are a strange intruder. Care to explain how you got into this facility?"

"Uh-huh, what do I get for talking?"

"A get out of jail card for free is something I cannot give you. You did trespass."

"I believe I heard of a prayer that has those words in it, and forgiveness goes along with it too." She smirked while she looked at him.

"It is not up to me to forgive. You broke into Mr. Osborne's facility. However, if you did break in and care to explain he might go lenient on you, and not charge you with breaking in, merely causing a public disturbance."

"I'm very good with torture, but I can't stand your fake mustache."

"Insulting my facial hairs will not let you free Missy. Mr. Osborn is also a patient man. He loves to wait until competition flinches. This is his strategy. If you agree to say how you got in here, he'll give you a parting gift."

"Oh I ravel in that idea. Mr. Fake Mustache show me Mr. Osborn. I don't talk to his goons. Face to face is a really good game play, unless Mr. Osborn is just as I was told-a spineless little rat."

"Unfortunately he is not here. He's busy in his office. Mr. Osborne stays there all night and does business during the day."

"Then I'll wait for him."

"It will be all night. You've spent half of it here. Interestingly enough, you're DNA structure is quite odd."

She squished her eyebrows together. "My mama always said, 'you're special.'"

He paced the room. "You are extremely special. How exactly do you share spider and octopus DNA?"

"I guess being bit by a radioactive octopus wouldn't do it for ya. Here's what I know—I don't know how that happened. I know. It's some government experiment, that's it!" She humored herself.

"What else do you know? When I brush my teeth. I forgot to floss—opps, don't tell my dad. It wouldn't conducive for him to hear that."

A bright purple light snapped on over her. The blazing light blinded her for a second.

"You're quipping will not change the question I will keep asking you."

"I told you already. I do not talk to his minions."

He turned his attention to large screen, zooming in on her costume in purple. Like a violet X-ray it went through to he heart and focused on the circulatory system.

"You have odd pockets of tissue on your wrists. I'm a very good expert on the human body. You however don't seem 100 human."

"Well then throw in evolution all the scientists are jumping on that band wagon. I however, like to think there is more out there than circuitry."

"You could be a mutant like Spiderman or some scientist concoction. Did Octavius make some kind of hybrid?"

"Pfft. Everyone knows he died."

He stepped down from the plat form. He walked around her several times, until she got tired of moving her head back and forth to follow his movement. He crossed his arms and studied her black suit and its symbol.

"What do you call yourself?"

"Wow, it's a new question. I'm so proud you can think of other ones on your own."

He rubbed his chin. "Humor me one more time and I'll have to inflict punishment on you."

"I don't think Mr. Osborn hurts his clients."

"He doesn't. I'm the one who inflicts things worse than intimidation."

"Aha! I knew it! By the way, since it's a round of questioning what is the Alloy Project?"

"That is for us to know and for you not to know." He pressed a black button on a computer system.

A surge of electricity pierces through her body. "AAAAH!"

It soon subsided. "What was that for?" She panted after enduring the inflicted pain,

"--Testing how you are wired for pain. You never know what freaks don't have any pain signal. Oddly enough, this data is going straight to his office. He likes to know his clients before he meets them, you know getting to know someone is much more personal."

Her panting stopped. "I'm tired of games. I'm going to wait until he comes to see me."

"You'll be waiting the rest of the night. Why don't you take a nap."

A large square pole rose from the side of her table and out shot a needle into her arm. "Ow."

"After all, you need to be well-rested. Haha. I love having the last laugh. Well, I must be going."

As he was leaving, her eyes drifted downward noticing the camera watching her.

Octavius noticed the computer blinking wildly. He pressed a key with his natural finger and the screen came on. Numbers flooded the screen and a small picture of a human skeleton structure swiveled around and around as the data calculated different parts of this specimen. He studied the numbers and the describing features and realized this was something that should not be seen.

Otto pressed another button, which brought up a camera feed and saw precious octopus in training.

"Harry you always seem to annoy me. Stealing secrets from me is another thing I can't tolerate."

A tentacle slithered its way to looking at the passed out Harry on his couch.

"My dear, I told you to put the baby to sleep not become the baby. Protégés need so much work."

Otto typed in several codes, which all blocked any interaction between the room and Harry's computer. It warned him of a security code to permit any further instructions. He rolled his right hand into a fist. The tentacles all waved wildly like osmosis absorbing the waves of Ock's irritation. One of them shoots off a sword from its tentacle and hovers over Harry. The other two intertwine around the other. They hinted it would not be best. The left highest one hung close to Ock whispering other ideas.

"I can't be in two places at once. I didn't want to be considered alive by anyone else. Hmm….maybe you can hack the code, after all I designed you for human and computer interface." A sinister smirk covered face like a scarf.

Ock pulled out a wire from the one tentacle and plugged it into an outlet. "Harry you underestimate me sometimes. You might irritate me, but you'll always cower in fear."

The codes ran through Otto's mind as the computers 'saw'. All the calculations were simple to him-- after all physics was like second grade math. He rearranged the codes trying to find a hole in the system that would allow him to access the lab's camera's and locks. He smiled. He soon frowned at the fact that while he had unlocked the lab's systems and saw the information from the computer's eyes that it also revealed that his protégé was unconscious. Who knows what Harry had planned for his partner in training in crime? A tentacle curled around in a circle and flexed back at this annoying factor, all the while he looked at the codes with his eyes still closed to see what he could do.

Outside the room, as if it couldn't get any more troublesome for Otto, a man in red and blue web-styled costume hopped roof to roof and landed on top. He thought to himself, "When will Harry let me talk to him? I don't know how many times to tell him I'm not the one who killed his dad. What should I say? 'Hey Harry your dad is a lunatic, just like Ock and sent his glider to impale me like shish kabob.' Yeah that will go through well. I give this one more try."

He crawled down the side and back flipped into the room. The main hallway was a good place to hear if Harry was in the place at all. "Harry," Spiderman called out as he entered the top floor. The green room had no one in it. "Well just twenty-six more rooms, then we can sit down and have a real talk. If I have to web him to the chair I will."

Otto's shoulders hunched together. "Not that arachnid! Hmm….glad I did not plan anything like a parade. I'd hate to think it would get rained on today!"

Otto's other tentacle pushed the couch with Harry on it next to the door. "Poor pest. Try getting through that." He chuckled.

"Done." He spoke as the locks flipped off her wrists. A needle soon pressed into her other arm from the machine on a circular track. She looked up and stared. "Time to wake up."

Seeing she was free from her cage, she hopped down. "Time to see what the Alloy Project is for. I wonder how I got out. Oh well, time to make daddy proud."

The _Personal Only_ made her smirk. "Oh I'm personal alright. I'm _perso_nally curious."

She grabbed the handle. "Wow, its unlocked. This is fun. Oh boys, you've been so nice, opening the doors for me."

The door hid an amazing octagonal glass structure with what looked like a drop of titanium or tritium.

"I'm not impressed. This is what the Alloy Project is?" She stared at its silvery structure. It moved. Aqua Arachnia looked closer, pressing her nose against the glass. "Do something."

The reflective puddle moved to the other side.

Aqua Arachnia jumped up and her back slammed into the door exclaiming,

"S-s--supernova!"

Her eyes stared. "Did Harry steal this from the _Terminator_ movie producer?"


	6. A Devious Plot

Twin Hybrid

Ch6 ( A Devious Plot )

Aqua Arachnia stared at the object. It almost eerily stared back. What was creepier—talking tentacles in your mind or some unknown metal creation of unknown power?

She took off the bottom of her mask and kissed the glass. "You are so what I have been looking for. Daddy will be proud to have whatever technology made you.Hmm…should I use tongs?"

She looked around the lab for any papers. It was obvious that they do not leave highly important documents in plain site. "Now what do I do? The probability of the papers being in out in the opening is preposterous."

Aqua Arachnia glanced at the one file cabinet. She saw a small space to which it was still open. "All the chances in the world could have never been any better than this," Arachnia mentioned as she pulled the drawer open. The Alloy Project stood out in bold letters.

"Tiny computers in liquid metal of an unknown origin…highly intelligent A.I….for new mechanical limbs…mechanical limbs? Liquid limbs? What is he making?"

The object slimed its way up the wall. It's color changed to black, then to orange. Arachnia turned her head to see it crawling on the glass cage. She approached it with the manual. "--Armed to attack if the codes are not stated correctly—that's nice to know. Ok, here it goes, 1-2-4-5-Alloy Initiate----Default Travel Mode On."

The strange object slithered to the ground into a flat rectangular looking disk with a pink glowing center. The motor-like noise hummed lower until it was quiet. The glass raised upward slowly as she approached the object no smaller than a credit card.

So small, yet so powerful.

How could this be?

"Steal from the rich to give to the intelligent like me and dad, sounds poetic in a way, huh?" She grabbed the object with her hand and placed in a dark pouch and attached it around her waist. It was nearly four in the morning before she was able to leave the way out. Her supervising mentor noticed aqua Arachnia from afar as she swung off into the chilly night sky.

Ock clapped his hands a few time at her accomplishment. "She's a real octopus in training."

Harry finally awoke a few hours later, smelling cigar smoke when he did come to. The cloudy haze over his eyes was not due to what happened to him. He coughed and saw through the thick mist someone familiar. Ock set down his cigar, putting it out. This cleared the features for Harry.

"Otto? What are you doing here? Oh, right, must have been another night bourbon."

"Actually Harry, I believe we already had this chat. I never knew you were famous for your fainting-spells as well." He humored himself as a tentacle brought Harry a bottle of _Advil_.

"I'll pass. Thanks for the concern. What exactly—how exactly---how can you be alive?"

"If you don't mind, I'll be asking you questions."

"Fine. I have to get to my business trip in--" looked at his clock, "---a few hours. What do you want to know? I haven't bought Tritium in a while. It's been like a bad luck charm."

"Has Peter and Mary Jane married?"

"Yeah, a while since you were gone. I'd like to know why it matters."

He rubbed his chin. "What about any offspring?"

Harry chuckled as he stood up. A tentacle grabbed his waist helping him up. "Do you always talk like that?"

Ock's brows were moved from their resting place. " I don't see a problem with how I talk. Well, is there any offspring?" The lower right tentacle squealed in his ear. Harry stopped his laughter and cleared his throat with Ock being in his face.

"Of course. It would be easy for you to read the paper to find out."

Ock turned from him then whispered, "Dead men can't read." A smirk sprung from his face.

"What do you plan to do? Do you plan to kidnap the kid?"

"Do I look that petty? I have major issues to attend to and that is below me."

Harry stuttered. "If-if- you want to um, get rid of Peter, I uh, could help."

Two of the top tentacles stared at Harry's face. The bottom tentacle unwound itself from Harry's waist. Ock stood in thought, often turning to the other tentacles as counselors, more like his masters. Harry observed the common oddity that Octavius possessed. He waved his hand infront of his face.

Slam!

A tentacle grabbed his wrist. "Don't ever do that again. Save that for waving goodbye to your friends." Ock soon let go as Harry rubbed his sore hand.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I do however, have a better plan."

Harry shook his head as Octavuis winced at his insulting response, "You don't think I have the mental capacity to do this? Harry, I think I remember you vividly saying that you'd like to 'spit on my dead corpse.' Just try to spit on a live octopus." Ottos' tentacles hissed and arched in the air over Harry's head. Harry Osborn took a step back from his approach and realized his rude words.

"I take whatever I said back."

"I don't easily accept apologies. I will accept this one to move on to other questions. Do you know where they live?"

"They moved from Peter's apartment to a small home on a hill, not far from here. I can give you the address."

"Please do give me address. Don't worry you can think over your plan to get rid of Parker once I'm done with my plan."

"Which is?" Sweat dripped down Harry's forehead. An arm blotted Harry's head with a tissue.

"Ha. You think I'm going to tell you. Not every evil genius gives away his secrets. Besides, even If I did tell you. Noone would believe your psycho babble after you've had enough alcohol for ten people."

The sun's pink rays were stretching out wide into the horizon as Floe butted Ock on the shoulder. He turned to look. "Yes, I know."

Harry shook his head, acknowledging the fact that wires are intertwined with his brain which made him almost as one with the computers. To much of being 'one' with them was scary to him.

"Well, I must be going." Otto grabbed the note out of his hand. Harry just stared. He wasn't show giving Otto anything else was a good idea.

"Something wrong Harry?" Otto smirked. "Don't tell me that you are still in shock." He paused for a second. " Is it about Peter? Can it be that you have not outgrown the inner coward?"

Harry stood in the same way he was before. The expression on his face never changed.

"Bye Harry." Otto pulled own his glasses and gave a small salute and chuckled madly. His tentacles slide slowly on the polished floor and then Octavius was out the window and gone.


	7. Metallic Nightmare

Twin Hybrid 

(Ch7 Metallic Nightmare)

Doc Ock, Harry Osborn, Spiderman © Marvel Aqua Arachnia © DBR

The couch was the best place to crash after a night out in town. Many thoughts merged into Aqua's mind as she flipped over and landed onto the orange stained couch. She pulled a blanket off the floor and threw it over her. She untied the black pouch around her waist and sat it on the table. Her one arm dangled as she passed out from the tiring night.

A loud crash startled Harry as Spiderman burst through his door. "I'm here."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Must you destroy something else in my life? Peter, what are you doing here? I've told you so many times it's over!"

He laughed. "Harry, we need to talk about this. If you don't talk about it, how will any thing be resolved?"

"Just-just go!" Harry grabbed a knife. "Or I'll---" His hand was instantly webbed with the knife on the floor.

Peter marched up to him. He looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Do you hate me that much? Why can't you believe me when I say I didn't kill your father. He—he--"

Harry looked a way and swallowed. "He what?"

Peter moved back from being in Harry's face. Sweat had trickled down Harry's face. It dripped to the floor. His complexion revealed more. It was full of pain, anger, and sorrow. He wanted answers. He wanted to do his father good by destroying Parker. Harry's dilemma remained—to kill his friend to justify his father's death, or to let him live and move on. Harry looked into Peter's eyes. He only saw his friend, not this Spiderman who only fought for justice when people were looking. How could Peter hurt his father? His face looked more now like a raging rabies infected dog. He stared down Peter until he spoke.

Harry spat out harsh words. "You dare to say you didn't kill my dad? You liar! That-- he just was beat up by himself? He made the wounds on his body? If you didn't, then why did you bring his body back?"

Peter softened his voice. "Harry, I couldn't see your father be left in some alley way. He tried to kill me. I didn't kill him---the glider did."

Peter stopped. He knew he couldn't tell Harry. He vowed secretly, but know he had broken his own vow.

"The glider? What glider? Who's glider? Did my company's competitors send the glider to kill him? I knew they couldn't play fair!"

"Harry, the glider was sent for me. I leapt out of the way." He got enough nerve to continue. "Your dad was, was in front of me. I leapt out of the way and wasn't fast enough to stop the glider. I—I landed on the wall, as…..it went through him."

"Through him?" Like squealing wheels, that sentence made Harry clench his teeth in horror.

"You can't be serious? You expect me--"

Peter's frustration came about, "Harry, just listen. It's the truth. I looked up to your father. Why would I do anything to hurt him? I fight crime—remember?"

Harry swung at Peter. "That's not the truth." Peter knew he had to subdue Harry, or he'll end up getting himself more hurt. Peter flipped Harry on his back and webbed to the floor.

"Will you listen now?"

"That's all you are is a bully. You bullied my father into believing you were such a good guy."

Peter was distracted from Harry's amateur insults. He smelled something. Cigars?

"Harry, do you smoke cigars?"

"My dad has them stored. He used to smoke them. I never touch them. I prefer a liquid alternative."

Peter looked on the ground, seeing a similar gold seal and number. "I saw this kind before."

"No, duh. They are made everywhere, some more expensive than others."

"Sorry, just thinking of something."

"You are sounding more crazy than that Octavius guy."

Peter didn't hear his insult. He thought about how he could explain to Harry what happened. "Harry, unlike that Octavius guy, I was your friend. I never wanted fame. I never wanted this power. I just, wanted to be me. I honestly would never hurt your father. Why did I help you at the showing? Why did I try to save MJ and stop him? I could have joined him."

"You just did that to show people you do good. You saved MJ to remind me of how you took her from me. For all I know you two could have been involved together. You destroyed my company as well! You killed another life! Admit it Parker. You are a murderer!"

Peter drew a deep frown. "You know that's not true. Don't say that Harry. Octavius loved his fame more than your dream. I looked up to him. I never was with him to take MJ away. He slammed me into the wall at the dinner, so that you could kill me. Who is the bad guy now? Who told him I was with MJ? Should I suspect you are innocent."

"Ok, Ok! I admit it. I did want you dead, but I asked Otto to keep you alive. Yeah, I did want to kill Spiderman but not you. When I found out it was you, I just freaked. Whether you did kill him or not, he's gone. How can I justify his life?"

"You could try to live life doing good it like he's watching."

"I know he's watching." Harry said as Peter paused.

"Why would he want me dead? What did I do to him? If he's watching, how would you killing me, help him?"

Harry looked down, hearing Norman's voice. "Harry, don't tell him anything. You won't forgive him."

"I can't forgive you Peter."

"When will you be able to?" Peter sat down next to Harry. Harry tugged from underneath the web, which didn't give way. Harry just stared. Peter lowered his eyes. He eventually got up from the floor. Peter handed Harry a knife to cut himself free.

Harry cut himself rather slowly from the webbing. He stared at Peter. "Pete, just leave me alone for a while. I don't know what I'll do."

Parker got up and walked out the door he burst in through. Harry sat on the floor, with the dagger in his right hand. He flung it at the picture frame.

Octavius got back to his lair, not long after Aqua Arachina. He saw her passed out on the couch. The top right tentacle grabbed the pouch with the instructions inside it.

He smiled, "You've done well." He said softly, as he sat down on an army green colored table. "What secrets do you hold?" He opened the bag and poured out the silvery square object. He kept his brown gloves on as he studied the object in his right hand. He pulled down a circular magnifying glass from the ceiling. Odd numbers adorned the back, along with the _Oscorp_ logo.

Otto pulled out a clear plastic coated part—revealing a sensor. "Ah, now to program you myself." The top left tentacle took the small piece of paper and held it in front of his face. Octavius read the numbers outloud. The sensor light on the front changed from black to pink. The default setting now was over ridden.

Ock smirked as the object formed a round bullet –shape before him. He rattled off some numbers and code as the object mimicked his facial features, reflecting Ock's face like a mirror.

"You are something else."

The object studied Ock's hovering tentacle with it's pink light, no dimmer than a LED. It shot out a small little bit of silvery substance holding like Ock's arm near it's structure.

"Take a good look. You might learn something."

Flo hovered close to the object. Her AI brain studied the object, as the object did too. It's silvery surface changed to match much of Ock's shingled tentacle features. Soon like branches, it sprouted four other arms, it even changed the inner surface of the mimicking tentacles to glow red.

"Incredible. Besides mimicking this technology, what else could you be useful for?"

Flo backed off. The AI never had feelings, but some how learned that this technology was more advanced and rather imposing. Otto felt the computer's hesitant response to watching the small silver mimic.

"If you're just metallic, multifaceted parroting, A.I, then you have sorely disappointed me."

It wiggled and rose to gaze into Otto's eyes. It changed its metallic gauze to match the dark glasses he wore. The silvery A.I latched onto Ock's top right tentacle, which made Otto jump. It slithered at top speed over the tentacle and into the circuitry. It spread to the other tentacles and into his spine. Now Otto was officially freak out! The artificial creature even invaded Otto's synaptic wiring, which communicated his brain and the tentacles ."No, you cannot have access to my A.I systems. Override! You can't override! Arrgh!"

**Father, what is this other voice?**

The Mo faced the other four.

**Why is this other person wanting to enter our mind?**

All three tentacles now faced Otto who was trying his mental best to stop the cerebral intruder.

**I sense that there are now six of us.**

**Who are you? **

Otto fell to the ground as the entire substance infiltrated the tentacles. They lashed about and then fell silent as the rising sun started a new day and the start of a large nightmare.


	8. Home Sweet Lair?

Twin Hybrid 

(Ch8 Home Sweet Lair? )

Doc Ock, Harry Osborn, Spiderman © Marvel Aqua Arachnia © DBR

Whether there was a blizzard outside or a thunderstorm, May played basketball with her dedicated friends. Snow happened to be falling rather slowly.

It was near the end of the game when May shot the ball. It rolled around the ring.

"Score!" May jumped up and down in exhilaration.

She gave her black-haired friend a 'high-five'. Her friend did a victory dance after May gave them winning points.

All eyes were on the other players as off in the distance, someone else was watching the game. The shadows hid its custom fairly well, only the bright orange parts showed up.

May swung around another player and took the ball to the win. It was a slam dunk! She and her team mate danced around in circles like little kids as her other friends mocked her. They didn't need her to brag.

"What's the name? May—Parker! Who- Slam-Dunk-May!" After their little jig, the other went home.

She asked her friend Tiffany, "So you up for practice?" Her short dark hair was tasseled by the wind. She spoke frankly as her blue eyes blinked, "I can't. The cold air is stinging my eyes. I don't know how you manage. Do you stay out her so long you get numb?"

May jokes, "Sometimes. Well see ya. I guess I'll practice by myself."

She waved goodbye, then watched her friends go. When she turned to shoot a hoop, she felt someone behind her. May glanced back, catching the miss shot, and saw a figure much like Spidergirl but in black and adorned with orange stripes on the slender-apparently female-arms and legs. May's look changed to folded eyebrows as the figure stood with its hips on it's legs.

"Well, who are you? What do you want?"

The helmet-like mask somehow slide away the reflective orange lenses revealing blue eyes. "I want to play this game you are playing. It doesn't look too hard."

"Um, that's unusual."

"What can't costumed persons join in a little game?" She moved closer to May. May handed her the ball.

"I never said they couldn't. It's just bizarre." May watched as this visitor missed it and chased after the ball.

Slipping on the snow, she got up and replied to May. "Maybe it is harder than it looks."

"What's your name?"

"Aqua Arachnia."

"Really….you a hero or villainess?"

She laughed. "I'm not sure what I am. You could say I'm a modern "Robin Hood". I take technology from bad guys and use it for better purposes." _When is He going to get up? Does he always have to drink? I hope she doesn't ask where I live._

"Cool, I guess. So, why did you want to try out basketball?"

"The challenge," She shot the ball in. "—oh, that's so what I calculated it to do."

"Ever heard of Spiderman?"

May took the ball and launched it in. It hit the wooden outside frame and bounced into Aqua's hands.

"Of course. Everyone's on his bandwagon, or against it. That J. J guy should really retire. Old media gurus'- like him- get old fast."

"So do you patrol the streets often?"

"He, he, of course I do. I have an interesting alter ego as well. I can't really say who I am—would spoil the fun of anyone trying to find out. So who's this Spidergirl?"

"Well, she's the daughter of Spiderman."

"So, did she inherit his powers or get some government to make a mutated freak?"

May dribbles the ball back and forth as Arachnia tries to block her maneuver to the basket.

"She's his daughter all right." May notices Arachnias's blocks and finds a way to get through.

As soon as it's in, Aqua Arachnia has vanished. "Well, what are your powers?" May turned. Snow fell softly on her nose as she looked back and forth and up and up and down.

"You don't like long conversations, do you ?"

Aqua Arachna returned to Ock's hideout. She walked over to his supposed drunk body. "Why is it that everyone who has adopted me has some kind of problem? I really do hope you wake up." She kneels next to him. She looks into his eyes. The tentacles glow a pink color- then to deep red.

"It's not like you to remain like this for long." She takes off her mask. She then gets up and quickly changed behind a large tower into her regular clothes.

"What did happen last night. I never knew your tentacles had a very metallic luster. New anti-webbing coating? Come on Dad."

She inhaled deeply. Aqua Arachnia then brushed her hair from with her hand. "I guess it's my turn to make breakfast. I do hope you are ok."

She headed off into another room. The peeling yellow paint might have been an eyesore, but it beat the sewers or his old lab. The new lab was built underneath an old mirror making factory. Aqua sighed as she washed her hands and checked the refrigerator.

"Barely anything in her to eat. Eggs—still good. Milk—still good. That's about it. For an adopted parent, he should have more money than this, after all isn't he world-famous? Yeah, shame the Nobel Prize missed him so many times."

As she was preparing breakfast the silvery tentacles gathered all the data they 'wanted' and left his mind and tentacles. The silvery liquid mass slithered on the floor. The moving puddle headed into the main room.

Otto finally awoke and groaned. He rubbed his forehead as Aqua Arachnia was running water. He grunted. The top right tentacle pushed him up, as the others helped as well. He asked each of the tentacles what happened. Each of them replied with much apprehension-if that was possible.

**Father that voice kept your from talking.**

Otto looked at Flo who was speaking first.

**I didn't like it messing our mental files.**

Mo added to the conversation. He moved in front of Octavius's face.

**Who was it? **

Harry asked.

**I'm scared.**

Larry gave his reply shortly after.

"Where is it?" Otto asked Flo. She extended out ward. Her vision saw nothing.

Aqua Arachnia sat the dish down. She looked at her right hand. It felt cold. Arachnia glanced again to see a silvery glob infront of her. It stood up with appendages of silver sticking out.

"Aah!" She dropped a dish onto the floor. "What is that?"

Otto walked over. "That is something I wanted to study."

"What's the Alloy Project doing at the kitchen sink?"

"Trying to study as much as it can, unfortunately it studied every part of me. I'm content knowing that all the A.I I'm connected to are functioning normal. This entiety has the most advanced programming installed that I have ever seen. It will be the best advantage I have over that pest."

"I hope you can control whatever that is."

It soon lept wobbled and leaped at Aqua. All four of Octavius's arms flared upwards to his inner response of freight.

"Get this stupid thing off me!" It run up her arm like a snake. She flung her arm up and down, and accidentally hit Otto in the nose. It only climbed further now onto her neck. "Aiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ow!"

Ock placed his hands on his nose. The tentacles heard a noise outside. "What now?" He asked in a muffled tone. One tentacle grabbed a small _Tupper where_ box and Otto shot out a small spoon from his tentacle and scooped part of the silvery object up. It left her neck and followed the other part of it's structure into the box.

"Aha!"

The knocking still continued. The visitor walked his way down the stairs asking for if anyone was there. He heard a rattle and saw Ock. A box fell at his feet.

Ocks tentacles hissed. "What do you want?"

"Pi-piz-zza Sir. I think I got the wrong house!" He took of without the tip as the hot box remained at the top of the stars.

"Maybe this will be a better day." He closed the lid over the box tightly with his fleshy hands. A smirk rose from his face as Aqua just stared at it in horror.


	9. Coffee And Tentacles

Twin Hybrid 

(Ch9 Coffee and Tentacles)

Doc Ock, Harry Osborn, Spiderman © Marvel Aqua Arachnia © DBR

"You don't have to be frightened. I got it under control." Ock smirked as he held the box under his arm.

"You can say that. I don't want that thing near me."

"It didn't damage me when it accessed the A. I files. I did a mental system scan, after its attack. Everything turned out to be in satisfactory order."

She covered her mouth. Aqua then spoke, "You sure you didn't have too much to drink?"

He laughed. "You didn't see me passed out on the floor with shiny tentacles?"

She shook her head no. "Of course I did. I just thought you were on the ground because of your drinking. I really did see some odd new coating on your tentacles. It's not like I keep track of them. I've become so immuned to seeing them, I hardly pay attention when you pass me a cup of tea. With that I mind, I just didn't notice."

Ock holds the box of pizza via Flo's mouth. "That's nice. Would you like a piece of pizza?"

"--Whenever you lock that thing in a vault."

"I can't do that dear. I have to see how much more advanced it is." Mo took the special box and placed it in his lab. It hit a button to lock the room.

"Time for lunch."

The next day…

Harry headed down his enormous red-carpeted steps in his mansion. A guard approached him. "Sir, I urgently have to tell you what happened."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "I don't care if the next business is ahead of me. I have to think about what happened."

"Your Ally Project has been stolen!"

"What the--" Harry started, "Howard, how did this happen?"

Harry Osborn was handed a Disc. "What's on it?"

"Something about some new thief, with abilities."

Harry smirked. "I wonder who this is. I'm off to call Parker."

At Peter Parker's home, Peter just got off work. The nightshift for J. Jonah wasn't the best time to do his web slinging. It wasn't the best time for him to be a photographer either. He had to photograph local graffiti; the Mayor wished was cleaned up. He entered the house rather slowly, and up the steps. Mary Jane was still sleeping after her hours of shooting for her next movie. She didn't hear Peter come into bed. However, May was the only one she heard from her bedroom.

May walked past their room, as Peter said goodnight to May. Today would be her first day of going off to school without her parents being able to drive her there. As she past the door, her mother asked her. "You sure you can peddle all that way?"

"It's not even two blocks. I'm already dressed. I can just snack on a candy bar until I get there."

Mary gave Mayday an odd look. May corrected her reply. "Ok, I'll have a healthy fruit-bar. It tastes like cardboard."

Her mother laughed. She turned off the blue lamp near her bed. "It will have to do, until I go shopping today. I should be up around the afternoon. It's seven in the morning now. You don't have to be at school until seven-twenty. Be safe. Mommy loves you."

May blows a kiss as her mother blows one back. Peter's already fast asleep. Mary Jane stares at the ceiling. It's been hard for her lately. Something in the past eats her mind daily. Her face is often void of smiles when she's alone. "I wonder if things would have been different. I wonder what it would be like if that never happened." Mary Jane pats her stomach. "I am thankful for other blessings in my life. Although, blessings are nice, it's hard to not to notice the hole in your soul, when someone is gone."

It wasn't long before May left that the doorbell rang. Then a knock was heard. Peter heard it pretty clear from his bed. Mary Jane didn't have the DNA of a spider to let her hearing become sensitive likes his. It wasn't too much better, but the ringing woke him up. He rubbed his face. He slipped his feet out of bed, and walked carefully. The sun was partially up, so he could see decently.

He lazily walked down the stairs. "You know, I don't even know why I should get up. They'll tire out." No sooner than he reached the door he said, "I'm coming."

The door was pulled open to a cool breeze, but nothing more. "What a waste. If I don't get enough sleep, none of my shots will look right."

A few creaking noises perked his interest to his left and right. After his curiosity ended, he closed the door and walked up the stairs again. A soft flutter to his kitchen window also gave him an incentive to check it out. His body craved sleep and begged him to go back to bed. He rubbed his blood shot eyes. Peter waved his hand, "It's bed time," and soon walked up.

A few thuds on the roof made him wonder. "I hope the satellite isn't off kilter. I hate to fix it."

Peter stepped his last step on the blue carpet to raise his head to a familiar face.

A tentacle clicked in Peter's face.

"Now, I know it's been a long day."

Octavius laughed. "A long day for you?"

The chill of the open window heightened his senses. The thick smell of cigars inflicted Peter's nose and the loud hissing tentacles seemed to be as real as the sound they made.

"This is too real of a dream."

Otto held a small canister he took from Harry, and drank from it. The strong odor of alcohol cut through the cigar smoke on Ock's trench coat. "Oh, it's real. Did you Miss me?"

This was no dream!

Peter lost his hold on the railing and flipped backwards down the steps. Ock mused, then smirked. "Do I always have this way with people?"

Peter lay on the floor. He moved his arms and legs to check if they were broken. None of them were. Ock descended the steps majestically, and took a seat from the kitchen (via Mo ), and sat down on the hard wooden chair. It creaked as he first sat in it.

"Doctor Ock—octopus? I saw you drowned."

"Perhaps, you saw what you wanted to see. I knew my experiment more than you know everything about Mary Jane. I was there when I laid every circuit in it's structure."

"I never doubted your genius. I just—you're human---and well, the water…oxygen?"

"Yes, every creature needs oxygen, unless their molecular structure calls for another way to stay alive. My tentacles alerted me of the danger that I knew about before. They inhaled enough of it in inner tubes. There wasn't really much for more than two breathes—but it worked. I'm not a fan of the distasteful _James Bond_ movies, but something like his apparatus for breathing underwater, was what I had. My special inventions were installed in the arms for another reason. I have a welding tool, in one of my arms that uses oxygen rather quickly. This was to give it some extra boost, instead of hauling another oxygen tank in and having it refuel before I use it. To cut through my long explanation, they stored enough oxygen for me before they went offline. I breathed the last of it, and they pulled upon the metal of my creation to less intensely heated water area to resurface."

Ock handed Peter a cup of coffee, in which he made earlier in his speech.

Peter just stared. His eyes were on Ock.

" I pulled upon some of the floating havoc, I caused, and stayed there. I blacked out not long after."

"So, why are you here?"

A small smile crept upon his face. "Oh, I'm curious as to know if you have a daughter."

"Why? She doesn't want to be a scientist. And she isn't in college. She's not even going to have Dr. Connors."

"Is she like you?"

Peter's heart felt like a cold knife wedge its way in it. "Well, not really."

Ock's bottom left tentacle wound its way around Peter. No spider-sense went off.

"Um," uncomfortably close to a possible past villain, made talking difficult.

Ock frowned. "You know, Parker. Does she spin webs and have the irritating knack of getting into peoples businesses?"

"Don't hurt her!"

Ock squeezed his tentacle around Peter's waist, which included his hands. "I have no intention on hurting your pathetic reproduced copy-cat. I only want to know if that's all the children you have."

Peter's brow raised. "No." He sighed. "There was another."

"Another?" Ock noticed Peter's solemn look. He actually felt pity. This gave his tentacles another emotion to analyze in there constantly processing, computerized minds. Ock folded his hands into a triangle.

A lump formed in Peter's throat. "She died."

"Oh? I don't have much sympathy on my enemies dying, but a child is different."

That was the first time Peter saw this sad emotion. He saw him repenting over his tragic monstrosity, but never seemed that concern in all his work that it would possibly be unsafe. _Pride cometh before the fall_. But from Ock's fall, one can tell that pride blinds first, then it carries out its final plan---failure, shame and/or death.

"Why do you say?"

"Rosie and I wanted to have kids. I was against the whole idea. They would make messes, get in my lab, nag me, or tell me horrible jokes. I'd put up with your puns over their stupid jokes any day. When we were at a local hospital, Rosie had a cold, and I strolled the halls. I saw children in the maternity ward. I looked into one of their little eyes. I thought to myself, 'what if one of them would be ours?'"

Peter asked, while his eyes were rather droopy. "Is that all you wanted?"

The tentacles released him slowly. They 'clicked' their way back under Ock's trench coat flap. "Yes."

He walked out the door This was an odd thing to see. Peter looked and wondered. "Is he more man than monster? Has he changed? Why care about if I had a child? Mary Jane is not going to believe this."

Ock huffed away. "Peter probably was so tired that his brain wouldn't be capable of thinking if he had a child named Bo-bo. If I go back again, that will only bring about suspicion that I'm back. If this story is true, then where did her powers come from? I don't think Parker would lie, but would he scare me off from asking any more questions? Argh! What am I going to do? This calls for more contemplation."

He laughed insidiously, in the shadows of the closest dilapidated buildings. He rounded the corner and was gone.


	10. A Taste of Metallic Power

Twin Hybrid 

(Ch10 A taste of the Metallic Power)

Doc Ock, Harry Osborn, Spiderman © Marvel Aqua Arachnia © DBR

Ock stayed in his lab for several weeks, as Aqua Arachnia walked in and out of his lab wondering. "Will you ever come to my school?"

He huffed. "Why would I do that?" An arm crashed down on the table below. Frustration with the project had taken its toll.

"You could disguise yourself." She came in and hugged him.

His eyes bulged out. A hug? He had never had one in a long time. "Dis-guise myself? Never! I do not hide from the public in a costume."

She smiles. "The darkness is your cover. It doesn't have to be. Please?"

He looked into her eyes, sympathy would not, however take him over. The tentacles swivel behind him. "No."

A deep sigh escaped her mouth. "You always say that."

"Nothing covers over these machines like a fine fit. Since you are in my lab, I need you to go back to Oscorps lab."

"What for daddy?"

He lifted himself up from the chair and dusted of a table. "I need another part to this special device. Harry has installed a new device to counteract my control over it. It learns alright. I thought I cracked the codes, but apparently they learn that I'm not its creator and do not allow me to know its secrets as I had once thought."

"Do you know what I'm looking for?"

He lifted the dusty page to her. "It looks like this. Just picture the key to the lock. We have the lock, but need this square marked A.P. Got it?"

The night air was no deterrent for Aqua Arachnia. She lived on the thrill of facing danger. Once again, she was caught up with breaking in and entering Oscorps Plant. It was not long before she saw the coveted object on the table before her.

"Since there is a guard shift, they won't know I'm in here now." The gray initialed objected lay on the desk.

A rustling noise hits her ears. The door squeaks open as she lept behind the door and ducked below a table covered in supplies.

The visitor smelled of alcohol. He entered the room and groaned. "I have to keep better care of this. I should bring this to my room. I don't think the guards are doing a good enough job."

The tall, shaggy brown haired man turned. He took the object with him to Aqua Arachnia's dismay. She leapt to her face and shot out a web at his pocket. With a quick pull the object was soon in her hands. A smirk crawled on her face. Not long after a quick laugh evaded her throat.

He turned back hearing her laughing. Harry chuckled even harder. "So, you are the little thief."

"Bye." A large noise echoed after her comment. Instantly, bars surrounded her. She folded her arms. "No biggie."

Harry Osborn walked up to the cage, "Oh, it's a biggie." His arm came forward. A silvery object like the stolen object was facing upwards in his hand. "A.P, do your thing!" The object in his hands fell through like butter. The liquid silver object shot out shoots of metal at the cage.

Her heart banged inside her rib cage. She turned and yanked the bars behind her.

Then the warm metallic liquid shot at her like a warm wet blanket. It covered her from heat to toe. Darkness appeared over her lenses. The object fully emerged. She got up and walked over to him. "Is this to scare me? It's like a bath in tar."

He walked away. She looked at her waist. The object seemed to retreat to four sections on her back. The moving sensation stopped eventually as she reached out with her arm, seeing a metallic tentacle to her right.

"Huh?" Thinking it be a mirage, she looked back to see that Doc Ock was not there. Yet, some how, his metallic arms were mimicked by the intelligent A.I.

"Wait! Come back!"

Harry's pace was slow, but a steady retreat. When he finally left her view, images flooded her mind. She fell to the floor as her mind felt like someone was pulling all her experiences out from her. Her hands pounded the floor. "Stop! Get out of my mind."

Whatever was in her mind left its mark, in letters "Infiltration of Memories Almost Complete."

Tears fell from her face as it contorted. She fell to the ground as the images raced faster than a speedway as she lay still as time moved on its constant course.

Faint whispers wave in and out of her mind. "Do you think it will take to her? Without complete synaptic connections, it might get out of control? Oh really….she's been out for a while. This is the finest test subject yet. Ha! Soon, I'll have better technology than that fluke of a scientist. Osborn technologies will live forever."

A soft grunt echoed her mouth. Her arm twitched and resumed its resting position. With all the strength she could muster, Aqua Arachnia opened her eyes. The vision was not like she had before. Osborn stood infront of her. She met his height exactly, as her arms embraced the cage for support. "What did you do to me?"

He smiled. "What did you do to yourself? You tried to steal it. So, I let you have it. I admit it was rather cruel. I had to see how good my technology is out on you—someone's pet project. You are a pathetic cat burglar."

She rattled the cage. "What happened?" She watched as he walked closer. "I let you partake of my investment. You are now combined with machine."

Her eyes pushed from their sockets, "Combined? What am I? A mutilated freak?"

"Um, for a scientific prize, I don't think I'd ruin a human being. You look normal, in a way."

She glanced at the tentacle. He replied, "Give it orders. Tell it to withdraw."

"With…withdraw."

With a snap, all four A.I .symbiotic arms decreased in sized and shrank to fit into the belt. Unlike spy novels, these were constructed out of a new nanotechnology unseen before. Only a glowing red eye stared back from the belt around her waist.

"If Ock had this technology, he wouldn't have to scare people with the poorly improved technology. Try to rival this."


	11. Octopus Encounter

Twin Hybrid

Twin Hybrid 

(Ch11 Octopus Encounter)

Doc Ock, Harry Osborn, Spiderman © Marvel Aqua Arachnia © DBR

"You've played enough with your lab mouse. Now let it go!"

Harry sauntered around the cage with a glass of bourbon, "I will, not yet. I want you to present my wonderful project to the world. I'll give you lines to read. After that, you're free to go."

She slapped her arms together, folding them, "Do I have your word?"

Harry tipped his glass against the cage, "Absolutely. Osborn's always keep their word."

"Then I'll do it."

He smirked, "You have to do what I say no matter what. I got the key to your freedom. Try to remember that." Harry snapped his fingers and the lights went out. Only the mysteriously glowing belt's light was left on as he disappeared into the dark and out the warehouse's door.

Aqua Arachnia sat in the dark. She placed her hand on her belt and pressed a button. An automated sound beeped over again. Realizing that the arms were under her control she called them out.

"Arms come out." The slinky metallic special alloyed arms instantly came from her belt. They were held infront of her face, seemingly unformed. She concentrated on each arm. Like clay, they formed tentacle claws. She focused her mental energy on each claw. Unlike Ock's, each tentacle had slender hand-like claws at each of the points.

"Bam!" The cage's door bent apart as metal pieces flew in every direction. She stepped out onto the ground. She inhaled proudly.

"I think Mr. Osborn that your offer has expired. As much as I'd love to expire, I have to go do something else."

The sun's rays touched May's eyes with a fury. She moaned in her bed and rolled over. The curtains had been opened a while for her to go to school.

"I'm getting up," she mumbled in her sleep.

She later got up and was ready for school. The bike ride to school wasn't bad, but the hot sun seemed to be all against her.

In school, May's friend Audene slept at her desk. May took the courtesy of poking her to get her up.

"Let me sleep."

"If I do that, Mr. Perkenworth will have a fit. You don't want to go to detention. It's the worst in the world. He'll make you copy words out of the dictionary then test you on them."

Reluctantly, May's argument was strong. Audene lifted her head, but her eyes still remained droopy as their mop-headed teacher arrived. Audene noticed that it lookeda little odd and started snickering. May's attention was drawn to Audene's laughter and looked over at her. Audene covered her mouth.

"He's got a toupee on," she whispered to May.

May smiled as Mr. Perkenworth turned and noticed their amusement. " I never know that History was such a funny subject."

May witted, "It is very sir," she watched his brow raise, "I heard that myth about some President had wood teeth and I think that's funny."

He smiled, "We shall get to that later. Open your books to page 114. We will go over the states motto's."

The entire day moved slower than a snail and May and Audene couldn't wait to get home. Audene craved sleep like chocolate and May craved webslinging. She couldn't' let her great physical shape start to slack now.

After rounding the corner on her bike, May heard a commotion in the fishing district. "Yay, I finally get to kick butt today. There hasn't been crime in a whole week and I think I've gained like six pound from the junk food I've been eating."

May leapt from her bike in the alley, ripped off her school clothes and changed into her styling Spidergirl outfit. The noise continued on

"I just hope my dad hasn't covered this one. He ruins my fun. I did my homework early, so I can have the night to websling. After all, I don't have homeroom anymore!"

She leapt onto a wall and backflipped in the air. She webswung before she would hit the ground. She whipped through the city like a zooming rocket. The ruckus was getting louder. Her Spidersense was going off like crazy.

"I hope it's not a bomb. Usually it's only mild for a bullet."

Like a slow motion movie, something came out from the side of the building flying at her. She flipped on her side in the air. It wasn't enough to get clear. It hit her foot like a hammer and she hit the side of the building landing on the roof. As she looked up she saw a strange person in a trench coat. His coat whipped around at the lashing wind. Glasses hid his eyes. A sharp smirk poured onto his face.

"Who are you?"

Ock's tentacles lifted up and out. "You don't know me. I thought all freaks know me. I'm the ominous Doc Ock. You're oddly dressed. Halloween's not anywhere close. " A tentacle slinked near her face.

"So are you? Who wears trenchcoats in this weather? Isn't it like 60 degrees?"

Sensing danger from behind her, she turned, seeing only fire crackers. She turned back, to receive a strong blow to her face and her vision darkened soon after.


End file.
